


Please Be Naked

by petzawentz



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn Stars, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Until It's Enthusiastic Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really don’t want to be fucked by me Brendon?” Brendon swallows, then nods, then shakes his head, then nods again. Spencer chuckles, and then his hand is on Brendon’s leg, resting just above his knee. “You’re sure? You really don’t want me to hold you down, mark you up, and fuck into your tight little ass until you’re screaming? You really don’t want that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Be Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandakicksass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/gifts).



> OKAY SO. I am like...The Worst friend in the world, aka I did absolutely NOTHING for kandakicksass' birthday (because I'm awful awful AWFUL) so I wrote this for her in the hope that she won't completely hate me?

Working in the porn industry wasn’t exactly something Brendon had daydreamed about when he was younger, but really, it’s not as bad as you’d think it would be. It pays nice, the people that he’s worked with have all been decent, and he gets to have sex regularly.

In the three years he’s been in the business, he’s just worked for whoever payed the best and wasn’t likely to screw him over (figuratively) or give him an STD.

Until about three months ago, when he got an email from “Pete Wentz & Co.” with a job offer. Sign with them, and no more risky videos, no more weird schedules, and most importantly, they had _massage rooms_.

Really, they’d had Brendon at the job offer, but hey, gift horses and mouths and shit.

So, he’s three months into working for Pete Wentz and Spencer Smith (who is _apparently_ the co-owner of the website, which no one told Brendon until _after_ he mistook him for a fellow porn star in an embarrassing display of pick up lines and straw fellating) , and everything’s great, except for how both Pete and Spencer keep wanting him to bottom.

Of course, there’s nothing wrong with bottoming. He just doesn’t do it. He _likes_ topping. Besides, personally? He doesn’t think bottoming is that great anyway, _and_ he hasn’t bottomed since his first year in the business and everyone was still hooked on the whole twink look. 

He _thought_ he’d gotten past that, but if the comments Pete keeps making about his ass are anything to go by, he definitely hasn’t.

But hey, they both keep it at a joke standard, where Brendon can just laugh it off and say ‘nice try’ and that’s it.

As long as it never moves past that, he’s great.

-

Around four months after he started working for Pete and Spencer, he shows up early to get his script for the new video he’s in, and get to the makeup tables before anyone else shows up. He’s discovered that Josh, the makeup guy, is a hell of a lot nicer before he’s had to work with anyone else, so he tries to get to him early.

Since Pete’s car isn’t parked out front, Brendon just goes straight to Spencer’s office, which he’s spent admittedly a _lot_ more time in than Pete’s (just because he’s stopped hitting on him doesn’t mean he’s stopped crushing on him). He knocks, and barely waits for Spencer’s acknowledgement to open the door. Spencer’s seated behind his desk, in a button down that fits him _really_ well and has at least three buttons undone, and his hair is _justfuckedsomeone_ messy, and his beautiful blue eyes are-

Staring expectantly at Brendon.

Brendon cringes inwardly at himself, but continues into the room like nothing’s happened.

“Hey Spence, got my page of cuss words and cues for me?” Spencer smiles, and sits up a little, stretching -Brendon wants to die a little at the groan he lets out- before reaching onto the desk and holding up a packet, then tossing it to him.

Brendon flips through briefly, and is about to make a sarcastic comment about needing instructions on jerking off, but before he can, Spencer breaks the silence first.

“You know that one would have been way better with you as the bottom.” Brendon looks up at him, an eyebrow raised, then laughs.

“Right. And you should have been in it.” Spencer shrugs.

“Well, if anyone was going to top you…” Brendon snorts, and sets the papers down.

“Really? Come on man, I could totally top you.” Spencer’s eyes widen briefly, before he’s laughing. Brendon rolls his eyes, then waits for Spencer to stop. It takes a few minutes, but when he finally does, Brendon crosses his arms. “Seriously, I totally could! And I don’t bottom, you know that.”

Spencer shakes his head, and sits upright in his chair again as he wipes at his eyes. “Oh god Brendon thanks for that, I needed a good laugh. But yeah, no, I know you _haven’t_ bottomed in a while, but hey. Anything can happen.”

Brendon glares. “Like _hell_ I will man, I’m a top and that’s not changing.” Spencer snorts disbelievingly.

“Come on, you _seriously_ think you could top me?” Brendon nods firmly, and Spencer sighs, then gets up from his chair and slowly rounds the desk. As he gets closer, Brendon faintly registers that his heart rate is speeding up, but he firmly ignores it. When Spencer’s in front of him, he leans forward and rests his hands on the chair’s armrests so his face is close to Brendon’s.

“You really don’t want to be fucked by me Brendon?” Brendon swallows, then nods, then shakes his head, then nods again. Spencer chuckles, and then his hand is on Brendon’s leg, resting just above his knee. “You’re sure? You really don’t want me to hold you down, mark you up, and fuck into your tight little ass until you’re screaming? You really don’t want that?”

Brendon feels a shiver run through him, but doesn’t break eye contact with Spencer. “I-I don’t-” He breaks off to lick his lips, and Spencer huffs out a laugh, before standing upright again, and running his fingers lightly through Brendon’s hair.

“You keep telling yourself that B, we’ll see how that works for you.” Brendon opens his mouth to reply, but then, still smirking at him, Spencer speaks again. “And you may want to hurry up and get out to Josh because I’m pretty sure I just seen Tyler come in.”

Brendon swears, and stands. Once he’s level with Spencer -barely, god when did Spencer get so damn _tall_ \- he stares at him a moment, before he feels his cheeks heat as he grabs his script, then turns on his heel and walks out of the room.

It’s not until he reaches the makeup table, and Josh whistles and calls out “Must be a hot shoot today huh?” That Brendon realizes how fucking _hard_ he is.

Damn it.

-

Over the next few weeks, Brendon totally does not avoid Spencer. No, Pete's office is just more accessible, and Pete’s always around, so Brendon asks _him_ questions, and...yeah. Brendon’s totally avoiding Spencer.

It’s just. Spencer could absolutely top Brendon.

He’s _big_ and he’s got such a commanding presence, Brendon wanted to drop to his knees and beg Spencer for whatever he wanted to give him _before_ that conversation. _Now_ , Brendon wants to lay himself out on Spencer’s desk and ask Spencer to fuck him until he can’t walk.

It’s confusing because Brendon hates bottoming. He hates it so much he hasn’t bottomed in at _least_ two years, even during his personal, not filmed sex time, and up until now he wanted it to stay that way.

He’s working on getting Spencer out of his mind whenever he’s having sex -which is proving difficult because Spencer fucking _directs_ most of Brendon’s sex life- and it’s _fine_ , he’ll be over it in like, another week.

Then he shows up at the studio one day, and is immediately being told to go see Pete. Something about a new video, even though he _just_ got his script for a new video two days ago.

When he gets to Pete’s office, he’s greeted with, “Brendon! Just the guy I was looking for!” Shortly after, he’s handed a new script. He huffs, and takes it.

“Pete, I’ve already got a script for-”

“Nope! I’m replacing you with Ryan for that one. He fits the cocky hipster role way better. _You_ my friend, are working on this one. Do you wanna know who you’re working with?”

Brendon gives him a wary look. Pete grins. “Come ooooon you know you wanna.” Brendon sighs.

“I know you’re dying so jus-”

“Spencer!”

Brendon’s jaw drops. “Wait what? Spencer doesn’t-I thought he just directed.”

Pete grins. “Well, he does. But I’ve been wanting him to do a video for _years_ , and now he’s volunteering so who am _I_ to say no?”

Brendon raises his eyebrows and nods his head understandingly. “Okay yeah I see it. But uh. He uh. He bottoms? I thought….”

Pete stares at him for so long Brendon thinks he’s had a stroke or something, and then bursts out laughing.

“Oh man! Oh jesus kid, holy shit that’s-just. Oh fucking-here.” He flips open Brendon’s script, and then wanders off, still giggling under his breath. Brendon blinks after him, then shrugs. Pete’s a fucking _weird_ man.

As he flips through the pages, and catches little snippets of what’s going on, he gets more confused. His parts consist of shit he usually doesn’t do in videos; like beg, whimper, and _gasp innocently_. Generally, his parts are _never_ this…..submissive.

It’s not until he reaches the part where Spencer says “come on sweetheart, I’ll make you feel _good_.” that Brendon fully realizes what’s going on.

He leaves the room and makes a beeline for Spencer’s office. He _knows_ Spencer is behind this, the fucking _bastard_.

When he gets there, he doesn’t even bother knocking. He pushes into the room, and slaps the script onto Spencer’s desk, in front of where Spencer’s sitting.

“What the _fuck_ is this?!”

Spencer raises his eyebrows at him, and pushes the script back towards Brendon with a mocking smile on his face. “This is your script, is there a problem?”

Brendon’s jaw clenches, and he huffs. “I _told you_ , I don’t-I do _not_ -”

“Bottom? Get fucked?”

Brendon nods. “Yeah! But you-you just-”

Spencer sighs, and shrugs as he stands. “You said you don’t bottom, and then I asked if you’d bottom for me. You didn’t say no, so, I ran with it.” Brendon opens his mouth to argue, and Spencer holds up his hand. “You do it this one time. If you don’t enjoy it, you tell me, and I’ll never make you do it again. Deal?”

Brendon stares back at him a moment, then grits out a short, “Fine.” Before turning away to walk out of Spencer’s office. As he leaves, he hears Spencer laughing quietly behind him, and just barely restrains himself from turning back around and doing something incredibly stupid.

-

The next time Brendon sees Spencer, it’s on set for the stupid video, and they’re dressed like a school teacher, and student.

Spencer’s wearing this completely _dumb_ teacher’s outfit, that fits him perfectly, and hugs his biceps, and his ass, and….

Oh my _god_ Brendon’s going to enjoy this.

He’s going to get fucked in this stupid student outfit, with the dumb tie and the definitely tighter than normal school outfit pants, and he’s going to _enjoy it_ , and everyone’s going to _know_ , and there’s no way he’ll be able to tell Spencer he didn’t enjoy it while being convincing.

Brendon has never hated his life more than he does right now.

He’s pulled out of his self pity fest by Patrick yelling “Brendon, _focus_!”, and then they’re filming.

It’s all run of the mill stuff basically, Brendon’s failing a class, so the teacher asks him to stay after school to “speak” with him, yada yada. The teacher (Spencer) makes a suggestion, and Brendon, the obviously innocent virgin, accepts.

The acting is easy, for the most part. Spencer is still tall, and commanding, and fucking hot, but their clothes are still on, so Brendon can deal.

Then, Spencer starts touching him.

A light touch to his shoulder as Spencer says, “You know your grades are slipping, right?”

A tender caress to his cheek when Brendon nods and tries to make it look like he's holding back tears as he looks up at him.

“It’s alright sweetheart, I know a way you can make it up to me, do you want to hear it?”

Brendon nods, still looking up at Spencer. He can feel how red his cheeks are, and he’s internally cursing himself for being so _affected_ , even as Spencer is using gentle hands to guide him down from his desk chair to his knees on the floor. Once he’s there, he licks his lips and scrunches his face up into a confused expression.

“S-Sir, I don’t understand...” Spencer smiles reassuringly, and puts a hand in Brendon’s hair, while his other hand begins to unbuckle his belt.

“It’s okay baby, you’re just going to make me feel good, to make up for your grades being so bad, does that make sense?” He pulls his cock out, and Brendon stares.

He completely forgets his line, until he licks his lips, and Spencer chuckles. “Oh sweetheart I know.” Then, Spencer’s cock is rubbing against his lips, and literally who _cares_ about the line.

Brendon opens his mouth, expecting Spencer to push in right away, but he doesn’t, and Brendon lets out a whine. Spencer looks smug, and finally pushes the head of his cock in. Brendon closes his mouth around it, and immediately groans at the taste, his eyes rolling back as he closes them.

 _Fuck_ Spencer tastes good.

He continues pushing in, taking his sweet time, but _finally_ , he’s as far in as he can go without triggering his poor student’s gag reflex. Brendon’s running his tongue along the sides, and he gets so lost in it he barely notices Spencer’s pulling away until he’s nearly all the way out, and then he thrusts back in again, and Brendon lets out a moan bordering on too whorish for his role.

Spencer takes it in stride though, and tugs _hard_ on Brendon’s hair, until he’s looking up at him. He’s got tears in his eyes, spit and precum all over, and he _knows_ he looks like a slut. Spencer grins at him, too snarky for it to fully be in character, before breaking his gaze, and pulling out of Brendon’s mouth.

“ _Shit_ baby, you’re so fucking good at this. Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

Brendon almost forgets this isn’t real life, and it takes him a moment, but he finally replies with his line, “N-no sir, _never_. Just wanna be good for you.”

Spencer groans, and his grip on Brendon’s hair tightens as he helps pull him back up onto his feet. “Oh don’t worry, you’re being wonderful baby. Do you want to be even better?” He pulls Brendon into him, his hands resting on the swell of Brendon’s ass. He waits for Brendon to nod - _shyly_ \- before squeezing. Brendon gasps, and Spencer gives him a quick, dirty and much too satisfied grin, before he’s using his grip to pull Brendon up.

Brendon grips Spencer’s shoulders as Spencer walks them over to the large teacher’s desk, a desperate keen forcing it’s way out of his throat when Spencer kisses his neck -biting and sucking and _absolutely_ leaving marks-, before setting him down. When he pulls back, Brendon just stares at him for a moment, and when Spencer chuckles softly and brings a hand up to rub the side of Brendon’s face comfortingly, he feels every bit the innocent little school boy he’s playing.

Spencer has him way out control, and he fucking knows it too. The bastard.

Spencer trails his other hand up Brendon’s thigh, until he’s able to roughly rub against Brendon’s hard cock through his pants. Brendon finally lets out a loud moan, and Spencer’s grin quickly goes from soft and fond to predatory and smug.

“That’s a good boy, you’re all ready for me to fuck you aren’t you?” Brendon swallows, his eyes darting everywhere but Spencer’s face as he nods.

“Y-yes Sir, want you to f-fuck me,” He finally looks up at Spencer, and bites his lip. “Please?”

Spencer groans -the first actual _human_ emotion he’s showed the entire time-, and then his hands are gripping Brendon’s hips and pulling him forward, so he can slide his pants off. “Fuck yeah sweetheart, gonna make you feel _so fucking good_.”

From there, Brendon’s pants are pulled off, then his shirt is taken off, but his tie is left on. Spencer’s quick to take his own shirt off, but _his_ pants stay on. 

When Spencer’s fingers are finally inside him, Brendon blanks out. The first one slides in, and Brendon swears he stops breathing for a good minute. By the time he’s back with it, Spencer’s pushed a second inside him, and Brendon realizes he’s moaning like a fucking _whore_.

Spencer’s cooing at him, telling him he’s a _good boy, taking it so well, could come just from this couldn’t you_? And Brendon’s just agreeing. He is a good boy, he’ll take whatever Spencer gives him, and oh _god_ if Spencer takes much longer Brendon will definitely come just from two of Spencer’s fingers inside him.

What feels like thousands of years later, Spencer’s pulling his fingers out. There’s a slight break while Spencer gets a condom on, and Brendon takes full advantage of it. 

He gladly accepts some water, closes his eyes and breathes a little, and. And then Patrick’s yelling for him to _pay attention_. He opens his eyes, only to be met with Spencer’s smug grin.

“How’s it going?” Brendon rolls his eyes, and doesn’t answer. If anything, that just makes Spencer more smug, but he doesn’t say anything else either.

Then it’s go time again, and Spencer’s _inside him_ , fucking into him hard; one hand gripping his hip tight and the other fisted in the tie still around Brendon’s neck.

Brendon keeps hoping for a fucking respite, that maybe at some point the pleasure will lessen and he’ll be able to catch his breath, but Spencer is _really fucking good at sex_.

Brendon’s gasping, and moaning, and it feels better than he thought sex was _ever_ supposed to feel. It feels so good, that barely ten minutes after they’ve begun filming again, Brendon’s gasping out “G-gonna come, gotta-sir _please_ let me-”

Spencer moans, and pulls out briefly, so he can manhandle Brendon off the desk and bent over it, then he’s sliding back inside him and fisting a hand in his hair. All it takes is a few more thrusts, and Spencer saying “Fucking _come_ for me.”, and Brendon’s _gone_.

He blanks out again, and this time when he comes back to himself, Spencer’s pulled out of him, but he’s still on top of him. He presses a kiss to Brendon’s shoulder, and Brendon feels something in his stomach flutter, then Patrick’s yelling something, and Spencer’s pulling away from him completely.

Brendon tries not to feel disappointed as he rights himself, and gratefully accepts the robe he’s handed. He feels exhausted, but satisfied, and he’s _frustrated_ damn it.

He _came untouched_ , and Spencer is _never_ going to let him forget it.

Brendon sighs, and sneaks away to his dressing room, so he can go home and hopefully avoid Spencer.

Who’s waiting for him in his dressing room.

Brendon curses inwardly, and wraps the robe tighter around himself. God, the asshole makes him feel so _exposed_.

“What do you want?” Spencer grins, and shrugs.

“Just some feedback. How did I do?”

Brendon scowls. “You did fine.”

“Just fine?”

Brendon shrugs this time, and tries to look nonchalant. “Yeah I guess. Not the best I’ve had, but you weren’t awful.” He’s half hoping that’ll get a frown out of Spencer, but instead, Spencer just keeps fucking _grinning_ , and then he’s walking over to Brendon. He stops barely two inches away from him, and Brendon feels so. Fucking. Small.

“I think you’re lying to me Brendon.” Brendon’s heart is _pounding_ , and he glances up at Spencer as he crosses his arms over his chest. Spencer huffs a laugh, and then his hands are resting on Brendon’s hips, like a teasing echo of earlier, as he leans forward, until Brendon can feel his breath on his ear.

“I _know_ you’re lying to me baby. You liked being fucked, and you _loved_ that I was the one fucking you. Fuck, I bet you’re hard now, aren’t you?”

Brendon breathes in sharply, and shakes his head vehemently. That only seems to amuse Spencer, because he just laughs, then squeezes Brendon’s hips before pulling away. Brendon feels his body sway towards him before he can stop it, and Spencer just grins.

They stare at each other for a minute, Brendon panting like he’d just run a race, and Spencer grinning like an asshole. Then they hear Pete calling for Spencer, and Spencer’s winking at him as he _finally_ leaves.

When he’s gone, Brendon groans, and brings his hand down to squeeze at his cock. Because of _course_ Spencer was fucking _right_.

It takes all of his willpower to not jerk off right there in the dressing room, but somehow he manages to shower and clothe himself without touching, and just under half an hour later he’s leaving the building.

He’s home half an hour before he’s lying on his bed, hand on his cock and two fingers in his still stretched hole, moaning Spencer’s name.

-

The next week before the video is up goes much the same way.

In between his normal person job that doesn’t involve Spencer Smith, Brendon tries not to get himself off to memories of Spencer’s hands on him.

He fails.

Most of the time, he winds up in the shower, or on his bed, fucking himself on his fingers and moaning desperately. He’s _tried_ to at least just jerk himself off, but it just doesn’t feel as good if he’s not fingering himself.

It’s totally humiliating, and somewhere, he knows Spencer is feeling smug.

He doesn’t go back to the studio for nearly two weeks, and by the time he _does_ , the video’s been up a week.

The first thing that greets him when he walks into Pete’s office, is Pete yelling, “There’s my favorite porn star!” Brendon just blinks, and then Pete’s laughing. “Man, that video of you and Spence? It’s a fucking _hit_! We’ve gotten more subscribers in the last week than we have in the last six months!”

Brendon’s face is burning, but he’s still kind of pleased. “Dude that’s great! Uh. What does Spencer think?” Pete snorts, and shrugs.

“He’s happy. Gets all smug whenever it’s brought up. Man I don’t know what it is about you but you’ve turned him into this like, macho manly dude or something.” Brendon gives him an unimpressed look, and Pete just laughs. “Just saying it like it is dude.”

Brendon rolls his eyes, then sits in the chair across from Pete. “Yeah man whatever. Just as long as I don’t have to do it again.” Pete stares at him. “What???”

“You’re not gonna do it again?!”

Brendon shrugs. “No, I told Spencer it was a one time thing.”

Pete gapes. “But-Did you not hear me say how popular it is?? This is like, the gold mine Brendon!”

“I don’t care Pete! I don’t want to do it again, I’m sorry!”

Pete sighs, and sits back in his chair. “Ugh. I was hoping Spencer was wrong.” He sighs again, then perks up. “Well, then you can do the live cam!” Brendon glares at him, and Pete just smiles. “Hey man, I could be a complete dick and make you do another video with Spencer…..” 

Brendon groans, and Pete just smiles, until Brendon rolls his eyes. “Oh fucking _fine_. I’ll do the stupid live cam.” Pete looks entirely too happy with himself, and Brendon has to fight back a smile of his own.

Once he leaves Pete’s office, he breathes a sigh of relief. Truthfully, he doesn’t mind doing the live cam. And really, it’s better than giving Spencer more proof that he’s right.

-

It’s been nearly three weeks since Spencer’s seen Brendon, and the first time he does, he’s got to direct Brendon fucking _someone else_.

He’s not happy, and everyone knows it. Everyone’s avoided him most of the day, save for that one really great intern who always makes his coffee exactly right. Even _Pete_ has avoided him.

When he finally does see Brendon, it’s in the lounge, about half an hour before he has to go on camera. He’s just as beautiful as ever, and of course, only wearing a pair of basketball shorts, because he likes to torture Spencer.

He doesn’t come near Spencer, but he keeps looking at him. Every time Spencer catches him, his face goes red, and he looks away while licking his lips.

It’s driving Spencer _nuts_.

By the time they’re ready to go live, Spencer’s _frustrated_ , and not at all happy that Patrick had roped him into directing this, much less _watching_ it.

It starts out fine. The guy Brendon’s fucking is hot, and it’s just him alone for a few minutes, just fingering himself. Then Brendon comes in, kisses him, and Spencer’s seeing red again. The kiss turns into makeout session, and then Brendon is fingering the other guy, and Spencer has to stop watching before he goes and interrupts.

When he turns to look at what the people in the chat room are saying, the scowl leaves his face almost instantly, and is replaced with a smirk. The chat is filled with normal comments like “fuck yeah fuck the little twink” and other more distasteful shit, but then there are the ones Spencer likes.

“wtf, isnt that brendon? Why tf is he topping??????”

“lmao aint that the slut who comes untouched”

“Wat fkin idiot is letting the twink fuck the twink ????”

There are more following the same line of thought, and Spencer’s so pleased that he’s not the only one that’s thrown off by the change, that looking up and noticing that Brendon’s only half hard -even though he’s usually ready to go by now- is a shock.

Spencer can’t say he’s surprised, or displeased, but it’s still a shock.

A few minutes later of Brendon stalling, he finally gets hard -more than likely the viagra is kicking in- and finally he’s fucking the other guy. To his credit, the kid _tries_ , because he _is_ an actor, but he’s just not into it. And judging by the comments the stream is still getting, everyone can tell too.

“Ok y tf is the twink still fucking the other guy, this is getting boring”

“lmao fuck this shit if it dont get better p soon im gone”

There are more along those lines, but it’s not until Spencer starts seeing ones like, “man someone go fking get spencer in there this is painful 2 watch” and “k wheres spencer the twink needs smth up his ass”, that he finally looks over at Pete.

Pete just raises an eyebrow and gestures towards the set, clearly saying ‘what the _fuck_ is taking you so long’, and Spencer huffs a laugh. He begins unbuttoning his shirt, while Pete gets the other two’s attention, and gestures for the guy to leave.

He goes without question, but Brendon barely notices because he’s glaring _daggers_ at Spencer, who has his shirt off and is just smirking at Brendon as he walks into the view of the camera. Brendon clenches his jaw and gets up, stalking over to Spencer and pushing him back out of the camera’s view again.

“Spencer _no_ are you fucking kidding me?!” Spencer’s still smirking, and he shrugs.

“We need to spice things up a little bit. You weren’t interested and _everyone_ could tell, you should’ve seen the comments you were getting.”

Brendon continues glaring at him, and shakes his head. “No! Bring the kid back out I’m not letting you-you can’t-”

“Fuck you?” Brendon huffs silently, but nods his head. Spencer gives him an unimpressed look, before stepping closer to Brendon, and grinning when Brendon steps back.

“Listen to me, _I_ , am going to fuck you. I let you try and fuck someone else again, but you couldn’t even _do_ that, could you?” He moves closer to Brendon again, who looks pissed off, and steps back again. “God Bren, you’re such a fucking _slut_. You let me fuck you _once_ , and now you can’t even fuck someone else?”

Brendon shoots him another glare, and clenches his fists. “Look _asshole_ , just because I let you fuck me _once_ and I _maybe_ fucking enjoyed it, does not mean you can just fuck me all the time okay? I’m not a fucking bottom I’m-I don’t-” He stops, his face red and his breath coming out in angry pants. “Fuck you.”

Spencer snorts. “No. Fuck _you_.” He sees Brendon’s about to retort again, and he grins. “I wouldn’t do that babe, the camera’s watching.”

Brendon’s face turns even redder, and Spencer can tell he’s fighting to not look at the camera. “I don’t-I don’t fucking _care_ okay. Now fuck _off_ and leave me alone!”

Spencer rolls his eyes, and, deciding he’s had enough, grabs Brendon’s arm and presses their chests together, and begins pushing him backwards, until he can push him onto the bed. Brendon’s clearly pissed off, and is pushing at Spencer and trying to pull his arm from his grip, but when Spencer pulls him close right before pushing him back onto the bed, he feels Brendon’s cock beginning to swell again, and grins.

As soon as Brendon’s on the bed, he starts trying to move across it and _away_ , but Spencer grabs his leg, and holds him until he’s on the bed as well, and firmly pinning Brendon down. Brendon’s face is still red, he’s sweating and panting from exertion, and he lets out a frustrated sound when Spencer uses his own knees to push Brendon’s legs open, so the camera has a perfect view of his now _definitely_ interested cock.

When Brendon realizes what he’s doing, he stares up at Spencer, his face split into twin expressions of _mortified_ and _turned the fuck on_ , and it’s so obvious he’s way out of his league, that Spencer finds it adorable. He leans down so he’s running his beard across Brendon’s flushed chest, and he presses a kiss to Brendon’s neck.

“What’s wrong baby? Not so sure of yourself anymore?” Brendon goes to reply, but Spencer starts kissing his neck again, and after a particularly hard suck, Brendon lets out a high pitched gasp. Spencer grins -so _fucking_ pleased with himself- and turns towards the camera.

“Did everyone hear that? Do you think he wants to be fucked?”

He can see Pete grinning widely from next to the monitor, and is no way surprised when he replies. “Oh they think he does Spence. Most of them think you need to show him his place.” 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Brendon lets out a loud sob, and begins pulling at where Spencer’s got his arms pinned to the bed. Spencer tightens his grip, and fixes Brendon with a stern look. “Don’t you _dare_ , baby. You know they’re right. You’ve been such a brat lately; questioning my authority, _arguing with me…” He squeezes tighter. “You definitely need to be put back in your place, and your _place_ , is being split open on my cock.”_

_He starts kissing Brendon's neck again, working his way up until he’s at his mouth, and he can finally give him a decent kiss. Spencer can feel Brendon relaxing as he kisses him, and he keeps the kiss slow, and makes sure Brendon’s distracted before he takes his hand from his wrist, and reaches for the lube that’d been discarded earlier._

_When he finds it, he's thankfully able to squeeze some out onto his fingers one handed, and starts kissing Brendon harder, so he’s able to press a finger into Brendon without a fuss. He feels Brendon tense, but he bites his lip and doesn’t let him dwell on it, and by the time he’s got two fingers inside him, Brendon’s completely lax, and rolling his hips with Spencer’s thrusts._

_He’s fucking _hot_ , the way he’s moaning and can’t keep his legs _still_. Spencer’s wondering why anyone let Brendon top _ever_ , because clearly, he’s made to bottom. He says as much to Brendon, when he finally pulls away and starts kissing his jaw, muttering nonsense phrases like “god look at you”, “gonna fuck you into the fucking _mattress_ ”, and “fucking made for this baby, all stretched out on my fingers.” Brendon moans after each one, his moans getting higher pitched and louder, his gaze flickering to the camera every time, but he can’t _stop_ , and he knows it._

__When Spencer pushes a third finger in, Brendon gasps, and when Spencer pushes in farther, and bumps against Brendon’s prostate, he _keens_. It’s breathy, and desperate, and he sounds like such a _whore_ , Spencer can’t help the way he twists his fingers up into him again, and then Brendon’s _coming_. Completely untouched, all over his own stomach, some even making it up onto his chest._ _

__Once Brendon’s body collapses back onto the mattress, Spencer stills his fingers, and contemplates pulling out, and leaving Brendon be. He’s got tear tracks running down his cheeks, come on his belly, his hair is sticking to his neck and his forehead, and he looks _wrecked_. If Spencer were nice, he’d let Brendon go, and have some pride._ _

__But Spencer’s not _nice_ , and instead, he presses a kiss to Brendon’s hip, then slowly begins moving his fingers again. Brendon lets out the most broken sounding half sob, half moan Spencer’s _ever_ heard, and fuck if he’s not going to come in his jeans. He pushes his fingers in _hard_ a couple more times, before slowly pulling them out -making sure Brendon feels the drag of every single finger, because his _face_ \- and simultaneously pushing his jeans down just far enough to get his cock out._ _

__When he’s finally got his hand completely out of Brendon, he quickly slides a condom on and slicks his cock up, half thinking Brendon’s going to try to bolt again. He doesn’t though, he just lays there, body limp and chest heaving as he watches Spencer with lidded eyes. His cock is already starting to harden again, and he looks so fucking good Spencer has to squeeze the base of his cock for a moment so he doesn’t come right there._ _

__He finally moves forward again, but instead of just pushing into Brendon, he grabs his ass, and lifts it up into his lap, so Brendon’s hovering completely off the bed except for his shoulders. Brendon whines, and even though he’s not pinned any more, he doesn’t even _try_ to move, just pushes his hips up so it’s easier for Spencer to _finallyfuckingfinally_ slide inside._ _

__The way things have been going, Brendon completely expects Spencer to start thrusting immediately, hard enough to leave Brendon sore for _weeks_. Instead, Spencer stills, and brings his hands up to begin pinching at Brendon’s nipples, and then back down to squeeze his thighs._ _

__At this point, Brendon can’t _help it_ , and he whimpers, before speaking, his voice sounding hoarse, like he’d just sucked ten cocks instead of just getting fingered._ _

__“Spencer-please-I can’t-” He breaks off with a frustrated sob, and Spencer smirks._ _

__“But baby, I thought you didn’t _want_ me to fuck you.”_ _

__The look Brendon gives him is absolutely _heartbroken_ , and he licks his lips, his eyes wide and brimming with tears again. “Spencer I don’t want to-please don’t make me-”_ _

__And, _oh_._ _

__The little slut doesn’t want to _ask_ for it._ _

__Spencer laughs, and grips Brendon’s hips harder, stopping him from rolling his hips subconsciously. “Oh Brendon, did you think you’d get any farther without asking? Come on baby, be polite.”_ _

__Brendon stares up at him, looking pleading as he shakes his head. Spencer tsks._ _

__“I want you to beg B, or I won’t fuck you.”_ _

__“Y-you wo-ouldn’t-”_ _

__Spencer growls. “You think I wouldn’t? Watch me. I’ll pull out and jerk off onto your pretty little ass, then make you finger yourself right in front of the camera until you come again. Do you want that?”_ _

__Brendon stares up at him again, mouth opened slightly in shock as he tries to gauge whether Spencer’s serious or not. After another moment, he licks his lips again, and takes in a deep breath, tears beginning to pool in his eyes again._ _

__“Please Spe-encer. Please just-just-” Spencer pets his thigh soothingly._ _

__“Please what baby? What do you need?”_ _

__Brendon sobs quietly, and tries to push his hips back again. “Please just-just _fuck_ me, I n-need you to-to fuck me hard I need you please don’t make me wait anymore, _please_.”_ _

__His face is red, he looks utterly _humiliated_ , and Spencer grins. “Oh sweetheart, I thought you’d _never_ ask.”_ _

__He grips Brendon’s hips again, and starts fucking into him so hard and _good_ , Brendon’s moaning and whining and _writhing_. His moans are growing steadily louder, and just when he’s started letting out the breathy ‘ah’s’ Spencer knows he makes right before he comes, Spencer pulls out._ _

__When he pulls out, Brendon stares at him in shock for almost a full minute, before he starts crying, a pitiful “Spencer _please_ I-I _asked_ you can’t-” Spencer shushes him, even as Brendon pushes himself up into a sitting position, his eyes wide and tears running down his cheeks._ _

__“Sshh baby, it’s okay, I’m not stopping, wouldn’t do that to you.” Brendon’s lip wobbles, and Spencer pulls him to the end of the bed with him. Brendon’s crying is starting to quiet down, and he lets Spencer manhandle him where he wants him._ _

__It’s not until he’s seated on Spencer’s lap at the edge of the bed, facing the camera, that he realizes what he wants._ _

__“Spence-I don’t-”_ _

__“Sssh baby,” Spencer interrupts him, as he starts pressing kisses up and down the side of Brendon’s neck, “It’s okay, just want you to sit on my cock. Can you do that sweetheart? Ride me for everyone until we come, can you put on a show for them?”_ _

__Brendon whimpers, and his cheeks and chest are starting to flush from humiliation, but he nods. Spencer makes a pleased noise, and murmurs a quiet “good boy” as he helps Brendon slide back onto his cock. It takes a little encouragement, but eventually Brendon is moving._ _

__Spencer’s cock inside him feels _so good_ , and Brendon’s wondering how the hell he’s survived the last two weeks without it._ _

__He’s getting closer, and without even realizing it, he starts reaching his hand towards his own cock, only to have it slapped away by Spencer. He whines and tries again, and groans in frustration when Spencer grips both of his hands and pulls them behind his back._ _

__“No. You can come untouched and _everyone_ knows it, don’t you dare hide that pretty little cock of yours.”_ _

__Brendon lets out another frustrated sound, and feels tears starting to well up again. “Sp-encer, please I can’t-”_ _

__Spencer just grips his wrists tighter, and starts canting his hips up into Brendon forcefully. Brendon sobs, and it turns into a moan so fast he has to hang his head. He _can’t_ look at the camera, he can’t look at anyone, because he’s going to come untouched _again_ , and he knows it._ _

__Everyone else knows it too, and Spencer’s kissing his neck again. “Come on slut, give them a fucking _show_.”_ _

__That’s it. Brendon’s coming _again_ , all over his stomach, and he throws his head back as he sobs, his release both a humiliation and a relief. It takes him a moment before he realizes he’s whining Spencer’s name over and over, and Spencer’s fucking up into him _hard_ as Brendon goes limp. A few thrusts later, Spencer’s coming too, with a loud groan as he bites into Brendon’s shoulder._ _

__Several minutes of panting later, Spencer starts pressing kisses onto Brendon’s neck and shoulders. Brendon sighs, and distantly notices the cameras being shut off, and Pete chasing the rest of the crew out, but it doesn’t really register. Then Spencer’s moving him onto the bed, and it’s then that Brendon realizes he’s trembling. Spencer starts whispering to him; he’s telling him how _good_ he is and how proud of him Spencer is, and Brendon’s slowly starting to calm down._ _

__Nearly fifteen minutes later, Brendon’s stopped shaking, and the tears Spencer’s sure he hadn’t even noticed have stopped as well, and Spencer’s just waiting for Brendon to get up and leave Spencer, and ignore him again. Instead, he moves closer to Spencer, and looks up at him, making eye contact for the first time. His cheeks are still slightly rosy, but he doesn’t look pissed off at all, and Spencer is relieved._ _

__“So um. No one’s ever going to let me top again, are they?” Spencer huffs a laugh._ _

__“I don’t know, but as long as you keep bottoming for _me_ I don’t really care.”_ _

__Brendon gives him a surprised look, then smiles widely. “You know, I think I can live with that.”_ _


End file.
